We Call It Love
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: To lovers, a moment can be an eternity, and an eternity can be the tick of a clock - HouseCameron Romance. Moments, drabbles, little scenes that didn't have a place in my other stories.
1. Doors

_**A/N - **So, these are just drabbles that have been floating around in notebooks and they didn't really have a place in my other stories, so this is another 'story' of little Hameron moments. Just because I love them. Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer - I don't own House MD :(_

1. **Doors**

House listened carefully as he heard the front door click open. It was in the first few seconds of Cameron walking through the door that he could usually tell what mood she was in. After living together at his apartment for nearly 3 months, he had already figured out a pattern.

Most of the time, she would open the door and say hi very softly before closing it again. Depending on her tone, this usually meant she was in a good mood and her day had been no worse that usual. Sometimes, she would joke around and say 'honey, I'm home,' in a sing-song voice that made him smile – this usually meant her day had gone pretty well. Then they'd spend the night watching comedy shows on TV with pizza and beer, or she'd read her book curled up next to him on the sofa while he watched _CSI_. These were the days he liked most.

Other days, the door would open with an annoyed growl if she had been struggling with the stiff lock for a while – generally, the time of the month had something to do with this. On days like these, House took care of her – he'd make her dinner, run her a bath and lie in bed with her with his hands resting over her abdomen.

Every once in a while, she would enter so quietly and so softly, he almost didn't hear her. She would take a long time to go over her ritual of removing her coat and shoes and placing her bag and keys on the table. Without a word, she would either go and run a bath, or go straight to the kitchen to make tea. This was the mood he hated most – it meant something had upset her or something bad had happened in the ER. She was sad, and he hated that. Usually, she would come to him first, curling up next to him on the couch, just looking for comfort or sometimes she'd tell him about her horrible day. But, every so often, he would go into the bedroom to find her sobbing on the bed. He provided comfort, just lying next to her, letting her crawl into his embrace. He would stroke her hair and let her tell him everything as he whispered that everything would be alright.

Anger was the easiest mood to determine from the way she shut the door – well…slammed the door. If House, or anyone for that matter, had pissed her off during the day, she took it out on the door when she came home.

As he listened that night, he heard the door click slowly and a faint sigh of relief as Cameron kicked off her shoes and slung her purse down.

"Hi," she called and House smiled slightly, recognising her tone as pure tiredness.

He heard he scuttle off to the bedroom and she returned moments later wearing his Rolling Stones t-shirt and her yoga pants. She slumped down beside him and House looped his arm around her pulling her into him.

"Tired?" he asked, kissing her hair and she nodded, curling into his warmth.

House smiled. "I thought so,"


	2. Massage

_**A/N - **Wasn't too sure about this one, but I thought, what the heck, someone might like it :) _

2. **Massage**

House groaned in pain as he eased himself down onto the couch. He'd been aching all day and was looking forward to not moving for the rest of the night. His shoulder was aching, his leg was burning and although he was used to a dull throb, this constant agony was driving him mad. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the couch, breathing deeply as he tried to concentrate on his Vicodin flowing through his veins.

Then he felt a soft hand stroke his hair from behind and when he opened his eyes he saw Cameron leaning over him.

"Still achy?" she asked, still running her fingers through his hair.

House just nodded, his eyes slipping closed again, letting her fingers soothe him.

"Is it your shoulder or your leg?"

"Both," he mumbled.

Cameron leaned over and kissed him upside down. She hated seeing him like this. Then she had an idea.

"Do you want a massage?" she asked and his eyes opened.

"A massage?"

"Yeah, I've got some oils and you always say rubbing it helps, so I could massage you properly,"

House shrugged. "Okay, I guess it's worth a shot,"

A while later, House was lying on his front on his bed, his arms stuffed under his pillow was Cameron straddled his hips. The lights were low and she had put on some of his jazz music to calm him.

"Ready?"

"Born ready," he mumbled and she couldn't help but smile.

Then Cameron began to slowly rub scented oil into his back. He moaned and groaned as she kneaded the flesh and loosened knots in his shoulder. She had to admire him – his muscles were so defined and so toned. But, she shouldn't be surprised – for a man who used to love running, he was still keen to keep his upper body in shape. She'd seen the weights hidden under the bed.

"Jesus, Cameron, when did you secretly train to be a masseuse?" he said into his pillow and she laughed

"Just something I picked up, I guess. My friend Claire is a masseuse. She worked on me a few times,"

"Is that a euphemism?"

"Unfortunately for you, no," she said with a smile.

By the time she'd finished his back, he was already fast asleep. Gently, she turned him over and worked on his leg for a bit. Every time she saw his scarred thigh, she had to stop herself from crying. She knew it was a part of him and he didn't want her sympathy, but she hated knowing what his injury had done to him. What she had done to him. She couldn't bear to think about what kind of pain he was in. As she wiped his thigh clean, she thought about what would have happened if he hadn't had his injury. Would he be a different person? Would he and Stacey still be together? Would she even have met him?

Cameron changed and slipped into bed next to him, covering them both with blankets are she snuggled closer to his warmth.

Then she felt him wrap a strong arm around her. "Thank you," he whispered "that was amazing,"

For the next few days, Cameron would massage his back and his leg, pleased she was bringing him some comfort. One evening, House sat on the floor and Cameron sat on the couch, his shoulders between her thighs as she rubbed them gently. He tipped his head back and she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"How am I going to repay you for this?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way," she smiled, running her nose along his cheek.

The next morning, House was feeling ten times better. His leg was still aching, but no more than usual. When he woke, he saw Cameron lying on her front next to him. Then he smiled and rolled himself so he was covering her naked back with his body.

Cameron stirred and smiled when she felt House placing soft kisses down the back of her neck as he ran his hands down her sides.

"Mmm, what's this?" she mumbled and he rubbed his chin over her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"Me paying you back."


	3. Clothes

**A/N - **_I got this idea after watching comedian Sean Lock talk about this. _

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sean Lock OR House :)_

3. **Clothes**

"Excuse me, what are you wearing?" asked House, looking over his glasses at his girlfriend who was eating ice-cream while watching _How To Look Good Naked_.

Cameron glanced down at her attire and then back at House who was at his piano, writing out a new song.

"Erm…clothes?"

"But _what_ clothes?"

"Well, I've got your Beatles t-shirt on and your boxers,"

"Right, and you think its okay just to slob out in my clothes?" he said with a smirk.

"Greg, I wear your clothes more than I wear my own," said Cameron, her brown crinkling in confusion. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head "I just think it's funny how women can just slip on their boyfriends clothes, and its okay – well, more than okay because it looks damn sexy,"

Cameron blushed as his eyes ran over her.

"And why is that funny?" she said, sitting up slightly.

House got up and made his way over to her. He slipped down onto the couch and rested his hand on her hip as he stretched up to kiss her.

"Well," he said in between kisses "its funny…because I always think…you look better in my clothes…than I do,"

Cameron grinned and slid her hands down his back.

"I also think its funny," he said "because if I ever wandered out that bedroom wearing something of yours, we'd have to have 'a chat',"

Cameron laughed as she lied back, pulling him back with her. House settled his head on her shoulder, stroking her abdomen lightly.

"I think I'd look pretty sexy in a dress actually," he said, making her laugh again.

They were quiet for a bit, Cameron stroking his back as House ran his hands over her stomach. Then Cameron spoke.

"Actually," she said, and House raised his head to look at her "I don't think you have the legs for it,"

_**More soon :)**_


	4. Rain

_**A/N - **Wow, the response to these drabbles has been really great :) Because you were all so kind, I decided to post one tonight. This drabble is one of my favourites :) enjoy..._

4. **Rain**

Cameron smiled as House's left hand found her right and his fingers curled around hers as they walked along. He wasn't one for public displays of affection but when he held her hand or kissed her or slipped his arm around her waist, it made her feel protected and loved.

She squeezed his fingers lightly and breathed in deeply. It was about to rain – she could smell it in the air. Hopefully, their walk through the park would be over before it did.

If House's leg was bad, they would often go down to the jogging park – it exercised his leg and Cameron liked walking with him. It was calm and peaceful in the park – heaven compared to the hospital.

"It's going to rain," he said, looking up at the sky. Cameron looked up too, not really sure what they were looking at.

"Yup, better get back quick," she said.

"I thought you would have liked walking in the rain,"

"Really?" she said "Why?"

He shrugged "Well, its romantic, isn't it?"

Cameron smiled at him. "Yeah I guess so,"

They walked a little longer and then the sky crackled above them. They laughed, looking up at the grey sky as the rain started to fall on them. House pulled her under a tree giving them a small amount of shelter. Then he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his coat around them both.

"Well this is romantic, isn't it?" he teased and Cameron smiled moving closer to him to try to get out of the rain.

"Shut up," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest, the warmth of his body sweeping over her.

He laughed and brought his head down to whisper in her ear as thunder boomed around them.

"You know what else is romantic?" he whispered and Cameron lifted her head to look at him.

"What?"

House leaned down so their lips were just a breath away.

"Kissing in the rain," he said and Cameron laughed.

As she did, House closed the gap between them and let his lips brush against her smile. It was soft and gentle and Cameron couldn't help but smile even wider.

"I can't keep kissing you if you keep smiling," he said, not holding back his own grin "I'm trying to be romantic here,"

Cameron smiled and brought her hands up to lace around his neck.

"Please, continue," she said and pulled his lips back to hers, the rain still falling around them.

But that didn't really matter anymore.


	5. Shopping

_**A/N - **Another little drabble before I go away for the weekend. Thank you for all the reviews I've had, they really make my day. Also, in some chapters/moments if things get a little 'heated', shall we say, then I may put the rating up to a T, but I won't be going any higher. Thanks again, and enjoy... :)_

_Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own House_

5. **Shopping**

Shopping wasn't something House particularly enjoyed. He never had. Masses of people and hot, crowded stores didn't really appeal to him.

But, Cameron loved it. She would go most weekends she had free, buying clothes or books. She always came back with something for him though – a book, a record, a chocolate chip cookie.

She did always ask him if he wanted to come, but most of the time he just turned his nose up. However, she could be very persuading. Sometimes she would smile at him in that way or kiss his ear softly, just whispering into it, and he would do anything she asked. So, usually with the promise of Dairy Queen, House would sometimes end up tagging along.

"This is boring," he moaned one weekend as Cameron flipped through a rail of clothes. "I thought you said we could go after you bought those shoes,"

Cameron smiled and turned to him, catching hold of the collar on his tee and tugging his mouth to hers.

"Stop whining," she said, kissing him gently "I just need to try these dresses on and then maybe we'll stop off at Victoria's Secret before we go to Dairy Queen,"

He grinned against her mouth and kissed her again. "That sounds more like it,"

He followed her to the dressing rooms, waiting patiently outside while she slipped on different dresses.

"What do you need a new dress for anyway? We're not going anywhere," he called from outside.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I thought that maybe if I bought lots of dresses, you might get the hint and take me somewhere," she teased.

He smiled and then got an idea. He glanced around and then stepped into the row of cubicles, looking for the one she was changing in.

"Come out so I can see then," he said, trying to find her.

When she stepped out from a door behind him, he spun around and shuffled her back in, following her and locking the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, trying to act annoyed, but failing as he pushed her gently against the wall. "Someone could catch us,"

House just grinned and lowered his lips to her neck, his hands playing with the satin of the dress.

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" he whispered back and Cameron ran her fingers through his hair, holding back a moan as he kissed up her neck to her ear.

"Greg," she breathed, smoothing her hands down his neck as he unzipped the dress and pushed it off.

She laughed lightly. "You didn't like that dress then?" she teased.

"Well, I always think your clothes look just as good off as they do on, if not better,"

He kissed her passionately, his hands running over her skin. Things started to get a little heated, and his shirt was being peeled off when suddenly there was a sharp knock on the dressing room door.

"Is everything alright in there?" said a woman.

Cameron giggled as House buried his face in her neck, still placing kisses on the skin.

"Yeah, everything's fine," called Cameron, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing madam, just that you've been in there an awfully long time,"

House lifted his head and was about to say something, but Cameron clamped her hand over his mouth, her eyes locking with his.

"Well, it's all these dresses you see, I can't seem to make my mind up," said Cameron and House rolled his eyes before placing kisses on her palm.

"Okay, well, let us know if there's a problem, madam,"

When it sounded as if the sales assistant had left, Cameron removed her hand from his mouth and straightened his shirt. Then she pulled him towards her for a soft kiss.

"You've had your fun," she said with a smile "now get out of here,"

He grinned, kissed her once more and then sneaked out of the dressing room. As promised, they visited Victoria's Secret and Dairy Queen before heading home.

House decided that maybe shopping wasn't so bad after all.


	6. I Missed You

_**A/N - **Probably the longest drabble so far and quite fluffy too, but I always like to think that House would go and get her after an argument, so this is what I wrote :) Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts too... :) Enjoy..._

6. **I Missed You**

He hated this. He hated being apart from her. They'd had a fight a few days ago and now she was staying at her apartment again. It felt weird and he didn't like it – his apartment felt empty and cold. Something was missing. _She_ was missing. After living with Cameron for 4 months, House had gotten used to having her with him. He liked seeing her toothbrush and razor next to his, he liked seeing her books and magazines on the coffee table and he even liked the variety of fruit flavoured moisturisers and shampoos that were in his bathroom.

As House lied back on his couch with a scotch he thought about their argument.

"_Why would you say something like that, Greg?" she said, close to tears "Why do you think I don't want to live with you, just because I haven't sold my place yet?"_

"_Well, you've been here for 4 months and you haven't sold it – you're just waiting for me to mess things up. It's a back up plan," said House, getting more frustrated. _

_Cameron moved closer to him, trying to reassure him. _

"_Greg, I love you and I love being here – I haven't sold my place yet because I'm not sure if I want-"_

"_You're not sure if you want me? Is that it?" House interrupted "You're not sure if this is going to work out?" _

_Cameron sighed, placing her hands on her hips, tired of reasoning._

"_Do you think if I didn't want you or want __this__ then I would have moved in with you? Do you think I'd still be here if I didn't want to be?" she yelled. _

"_Well, I dunno, sex on tap does sound pretty appealing," _

"_Oh, so that's it now? I'm just with you for sex? For God's sake, House, will you get a grip,"_

_She'd called him House. That was always bad. _

"_Well maybe if I'm so damn irritating you should go back to your back up place," he said bitterly, instantly regretting the words as they rolled off his tongue. _

_Without a word, Cameron got up, packed a few things in a bag and left. He heard her car pulling away and longed to go after her, but didn't. _

Now, three days later and they still hadn't spoken. She had avoided him at work and it was driving him crazy. He missed her, really missed her.

If he was honest, House didn't really know why he'd said all those things. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He knew she loved him, but sometimes, his insecurities took over.

That night, while lying in bed, House reached out for Cameron, ready to pull her closer. When his arm collided with cold sheets, he knew it was the last straw. He didn't care it was the middle of the night, he was going to see her.

A bike ride later, House was outside Cameron's old apartment, knocking loudly. He heard some shuffling behind the door, and then it opened a crack, revealing a very tired looking Cameron.

"Greg," she said, looking up at him through half closed eyes "what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded once and let him in, closing the door behind him. Then she stood in front of him, her arms crossed as she waited for him to talk.

House looked down at her and realised she was wearing his 'The Who' t-shirt and some cotton pyjama pants. Maybe she had missed him as much as he missed her.

"I'm tired," he said bluntly "I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of not seeing you or speaking to you and I'm tired of going to bed without you. I'm tired of not being able to kiss you, I'm tired of waking up alone and I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired, and I'm sorry,"

Cameron sighed, looking up into the deep blue eyes she had missed so much. It took all her willpower not to melt into his arms.

"Please," he said, moving closer to her and reaching out, placing one hand on her hip. Her eyes slipped closed as he rested his forehead on hers. "Please, come home," he whispered "I miss you,"

She let out another sigh and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him, not wanting to let her go again.

"I really miss you," he whispered again, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately – his apology, his plea for forgiveness.

Cameron let him kiss her mouth softly and her heart melted as she finally opened her eyes to meet his. She saw only love.

"I should still be mad at you," she said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"But you're not?"

She smiled briefly. How could she be? "But I'm not," she confirmed and he smiled.

He kissed her softly again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly "for everything,"

She stroked his jaw. "I know, I know," she reassured, lacing her arms around his shoulders to hug him.

"I love you," he said into her neck, enjoying being held again.

She held back her tears. He didn't say it very often. She took in a shaky breath, inhaling his scent and letting his arms protect her again.

"I love you too," she said, smoothing her hands through his hair. They were quiet for a moment, just taking comfort in being with each other again.

Then Cameron spoke, "I think I'm going to sell my apartment,"


	7. Jealousy Part One

_**A/N - **Okay, this drabble needs a bit of explaining I think - I was going to make this a seperate story, but insted I thought I'd make this a 2 part drabble as I didn't really want to include the extra stuff and the setting up of the scenes :) Basically, this is pre-relationship for House and Cam and the team plus Cuddy and Wilson have gone on a 'team bonding' camping trip. House + Cam have been flirting a lot all weekend, and Wilson wants to do something about it. Romance to ensue so enjoy.... :) _

7.** Jealousy - Part One**

Wilson smiled as he watched House and Cameron sitting on a log together around the campfire, nudging each other playfully. They were smiling and laughing, and just seeing his best friend enjoying himself made Wilson smile, and House seemed to be happiest around Cameron. Although they had been flirting all weekend, Wilson had noticed just how close the pair had got. If only they'd both stop being so stubborn and do something about it.

Cuddy, Chase and Foreman were sitting around Wilson, talking casually and not taking much notice of the pair sitting over the other side of the fire, but Cuddy followed Wilson's line of sight.

"He looks happy," said Cuddy and Wilson nodded.

"They've been flirting all weekend, haven't you noticed?" said Chase, butting into the conversation, keeping his voice low. "The looks and the smiles,"

"I think he just likes her company," said Foreman, his voice just as low "I mean, she's always staying behind to walk with him and he sits with her in the evenings or at lunch,"

Wilson smiled. "It's more than just liking her company, Foreman," he said "He likes _her_,"

"They're talking about us," whispered House as he bumped his knee against hers.

"Let them," she said, bumping his back, and consequently leaning more into him.

"So, it's our last night," she said with a smile "Have you enjoyed the 'team bonding'?" She quoted with her fingers and he laughed.

"I think we've bonded very well," he said, looking down at her before continuing quickly "...as a team,"

She looked up and caught his gaze for a second, only just realising how close they were.

"Well, if you consider pushing Chase out of the pedal boat yesterday as 'team bonding'…"

"He wasn't pedalling!" he defended, smiling at the sound of her giggle.

They were quiet for a bit, their legs now grazing each others gently.

"Best bit of the trip?" she asked and he hummed in thought.

"Well, I did kind of enjoy watching Chase run away from those wasps,"

Cameron laughed, remembering the disastrous hike.

"What about you?" he asked

"Well, it's gotta be pranking Chase and Foreman – I'll never forget the look on their faces when we put those ants in their sleeping bags," she said, laughing just thinking about it.

"We make a good team," said House and Cameron nodded.

Then she glanced up at him and smiled. It was when he looked at her like that, that she wondered if he felt something more.

Meanwhile, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman had been thinking up a great plan. Operation Jealousy is a go.

Once darkness fell, the team sat around the fire after eating dinner. There had been idle chit-chat about the days activities, and talk about how they were looking forward to comfortable beds again – small talk. Wilson noticed that Cameron had moved away from sitting next to Chase, while he was in conversation with Foreman, and had placed herself on the blanket next to House. He had smiled and shifted over slightly to make room, but they still sat very close. Wilson had to smile as House gave her a few of his marshmallows – earlier that weekend, he had sworn he wouldn't be sharing his stash with anybody.

The conversation began to flow again, and House and Cameron had shifted closer so they could wrap another blanket over their legs and lean back against the log. Caught up in their own conversation whilst sharing marshmallows, they didn't hear the others talking about their plan.

"So," whispered Wilson to the others "who's going to make the dare?"

"I'll do it," said Cuddy.

"Okay, now we just have to make this look natural. The whole aim is to make House jealous, then maybe he'll finally stop dancing around Cameron,"

"Shall we do a 'hands in' thing?" asked Chase.

The others just stared at him.

"Erm, no Chase, we're not going to do a 'hands in' thing," said Foreman.

Wilson glanced over at House who was whispering something in Cameron's ear and making her giggle softly.

"Right, let's do this," he said.

For a while, they settled back into normal conversation, and then Wilson started to put the plan into action.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" he asked and House's ears immediately perked up.

"Wilson, you hate Truth or Dare?" said House.

"Well, what else can you do on a camping trip?"

House shrugged. "I'm in,"

"Me too," said Cameron.

The others agreed and the game started.


	8. Jealousy Part Two

_**A/N - **So, this is part two, and I have to warn, things are going to get fluffy :) Enjoy :) _

8. **Jealousy – Part Two**

To start things off House dared Chase to lick Foreman's feet, to which he did, very reluctantly. Foreman wasn't too happy about it either. Then Cuddy picked truth. Chase asked her if had ever cheated on an exam – she said no. Then, Cameron picked truth.

"Okay," said Cuddy "Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah, in college I did,"

House almost choked on a marshmallow, making the others laugh.

Then Wilson picked dare.

"Wilson, I dare you to…go into the other camp and sing "I'm A Little Teapot" really loudly," said Cameron with a grin.

Wilson groaned as the others giggled. Unwillingly, he made his way over to the other camp where a Scout group were spending the weekend. Everyone cracked up with laughter as the sound of Wilson singing the nursery rhyme cold be heard. When he returned his face was beet red.

He then asked Foreman if he'd ever cross dressed, too which Foreman admitted to doing it for a bet once. Foreman then picked on House who chose truth, surprisingly enough.

"Have you ever had a sexual dream about anyone here?"

House glanced at Cameron beside him, the many dreams of her still engrained in his memory. Quickly, he looked away and nodded.

"Yes," Then he looked at Chase and winked. "I'll tell you about it later, Chase,"

Truth or Dare carried on for a few more rounds, and then the big guns came out. Foreman was dared to kiss Chase on the lips for 5 seconds. Then Cuddy was asked if she'd ever had a threesome – she denied.

Then it was Cuddy's turn to dare Cameron. Time for Operation Jealousy to be put into action.

"Okay Cameron, I dare you…to kiss…Wilson!"

House's eyes widened and then he glared at Cuddy. He quickly looked over at Cameron who was laughing, being a good sport. If only he knew that inside, she was screaming.

Wilson stood up, as did Cameron. She looked back at House, trying to gauge his feelings. He looked calm, his eyes fixed on hers. But inside, his heart was pounding and he was becoming angrier. He was…jealous. He hated the thought of his best friend kissing the woman he had fallen for. He couldn't bear to imagine her lips on his.

House's eyes narrowed at Wilson and drew his knees up to wrap his arms around them loosely, pretending not to care. He was slightly scared at how angry he was at the thought of Wilson getting to kiss Cameron.

Foreman, Chase and Cuddy all watched House's reaction discreetly. He was really getting frustrated, even if he wasn't trying to show it.

"Well, I guess a dare's a dare," said Cameron, laughing lightly as she shuffled towards Wilson.

Cuddy watched House intently. He screwed his eyes shut as Wilson lowered his head. Then, suddenly, House stood up, clearing his throat.

Cameron turned around and House met her eyes briefly.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly whilst grabbing his cane. Then he limped off down towards to lake.

Cameron could have cried as she watched him walk away. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Go after him," said Wilson softly "He wants you to,"

Cameron looked at Wilson and he gave her a smile. Then she nodded and set off after House.

Wilson turned to Cuddy and they both shrugged, laughing and sighing at the same time. Then cautiously, they followed Cameron down to the water, hoping to watch them from a far.

Cameron followed House down to the lake and spotted him standing at the waters edge, skimming rocks. Quietly, she made her way down to him. When she approached him, he didn't acknowledge her presence, just kept skimming rocks. She just stood next to him, watching the rocks bounce across the waters surface.

"I wouldn't have kissed him," she said after a while. House didn't say anything.

"His face is too clean shaven for me," she said with a smirk. She glanced up to catch him smirk slightly too.

"Plus, he's not they guy I want,"

"Oh yeah?" said House.

"Yeah," she said "The guy I want is kind of a jerk sometimes, but he's got the most amazing blue eyes and he's the cleverest man I've ever met."

House stopped skimming stones and glanced down at her, the moonlight reflecting off her face.

"And I know he cares," she continued "Even if he doesn't show it, I know he cares. He cares enough to share his marshmallows with me, or give me his blanket when I'm cold – but I think he just has a soft spot for me,"

House smiled slightly and Cameron shifted closer to his side, reaching out for his hand. She slotted her fingers in-between his and he sighed, surprised at how comforting the gesture was.

"And this man," she said softly "I think I have fallen in love with him,"

He looked down at her again and she met his eyes. Then she reached up with her free hand and stroked his jaw softly. House closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, turning his body so he faced her.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at her, wondering why he hadn't done this sooner. Then, he leaned his head down and softly brushed his lips against her. He slipped his free hand around her waist, dropping his cane, and their noses rubbed affectionately. He kissed her gently once more before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers.

"You know," he said quietly "there's this girl that _I_ want,"

She smiled, their lips just moments apart, breaths mingling.

"Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah, she's got an insane moral compass and is constantly putting me in my place…" He grinned "But she's the only girl who I'll let do it,"

He stroked her hand a bit. "She's beautiful and kind and smart, and even though I don't deserve her, she's fallen in love with me – God knows why,"

She laughed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes and she ran her palm across his cheek.

"And this girl," he said "I think…I think I have fallen in love with her,"

Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, her tears dripping onto his sweater as he laced his arms around her waist. Their mouths met again and again, kissing like there was no tomorrow, no hospital, no work.

Just then, a whoop and a cheer from behind the trees, that sounded a lot like Wilson, made them laugh and pull apart.

"They set us up, you know that right?" she teased and he smiled.

"I know, but I don't care," he said, dipping his head to kiss her again "Cos I just got the girl I want,"


	9. Kiss Me Quick

_**A/N**_ - _This story/drabble has been floating around on my computer for ages. At first I was going to make it a seperate story/one-shot as it's just a little humour fic I wrote ages ago. Anyway, I decided to post it as a drabble instead, so I hope you like. It's a bit OOC and would never happen on the show, but now, what Hameron would? So no flames please :( I've got loads of drabbles to write, but my laptop (which had all my writings on, including for other stories) has completely broken and I've had to wipe the whole system. At the moment, I'm on the family computer, but with 5 other people in the house, it's a tad hard to get time to write :( But I'll post when I can, and I'll have to go back to pen and paper for a while :) anyway, enjoy... :)_

**Kiss Me Quick**

When there was no cases in the Diagnostic Department, Cameron, Chase and Foreman could easily busy themselves with paperwork, crosswords or clinic duty, but House got bored easily and with no case, he was more than a handful.

As Cameron started to pour out coffee for the others, Chase who was sitting at the desk doing one of his crosswords and Foreman who was researching his next article on the internet, House wandered in aimlessly, glancing around the room at his ducklings. He sighed loudly, hoping to gauge some kind of reaction. When he got nothing, we went over to the table where Chase sat and sat down right opposite him, leaning over the table and trying to see his crossword. Chase just flicked his eyes up to his boss and then back down again.

After getting nothing off Chase, House got up again and walked over to where Cameron was. He opened a few of the cupboards nosily, looking for any cookies that he been left or any spare animal crackers that had escaped the box. He found nothing, and then stood beside Cameron, leaning against the counter and fiddled with the coffee stirrers. The silence in the room was bothering him.

"I'm bored," he declared.

"We know," said the others in unison and House rolled his eyes.

"Go and play games on your computer or something," said Cameron, handing him his coffee.

"Played them," he said casually.

"_All_ of them?" said Cameron incredulously

"Yup,"

Cameron sighed as she handed Chase and Foreman their mugs.

"Well, what do you want to do?" she said exasperatedly.

"I want to play," he stated and all the other looked up at them and wrinkled their brows at him.

"Play," said Cameron "You want to play?"

House nodded.

"What do you want to play," she asked, giving in to his little game as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ever heard of 'Kiss Me Quick'?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Cameron smiled – she'd heard of it. She used to play it in colleges when they were all a bit drunk.

"There's only one girl," stated Cameron, smiling coyly and House just smirked back.

"More fun," he said.

Chase and Foreman just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Can someone tell me what 'Kiss Me Quick' is?"

House and Cameron looked at each other and then Cameron smiled.

"Basically," she said "You would normally have an equal number of girls and boys – the girls would be blindfolded and put their hands behind their back, then in turn, they have to kiss each guy and then afterwards, they have to say the number of which guy they liked best and they get to kiss him again – whether it goes further or not is up to them,"

"What happens if everyone wants the same guy?" asked Foreman, a bit confused.

"Then the guy has to choose,"

Chase, Foreman and House all looked at each other, knowing Cameron was the only girl.

"What if I could round up 2 more women?" said Cameron, and the others looked at her.

"From where?" asked Chase.

"There are a few nurses I'm quite friendly with," she said, grabbing her cell.

"I hope that's not a euphemism," said House sexily and Cameron just rolled her eyes as she lifted the phone to her ear. Luckily, the two nurses were on their lunch break, so came up to see their friend Allison and help her play House's little game.

"Now we're even," said Allison, gesturing to her friends Emma and Charlotte. They were both attractive nurses and Chase and Foreman's eyes almost popped out their sockets. House, on the other hand, only had eyes for one of the three women – the one he hoped would pick him; the one he hoped he would kiss again; the one he hoped would come home with him.

House drew the blinds and locked the doors so to not startle anyone who happened to walk past and the women used scarves and ties to blindfold themselves.

Chase, Foreman and House sat in a row, mixing themselves up a bit so they girls couldn't guess. The guys could see which girl was kissing them, but the girls had no idea. The kisses could only last for a maximum of 10 seconds and a minimum of 3. Tongues were not allowed.

Emma went first. She stood in front of Chase and giggled as she leant down to kiss him. He lifted his face to meet her lips and kissed her sweetly, a smile crossing his lips as he did so. After a few seconds she moved onto Foreman. Bending down again she kissed him. She moved on quickly to House and kissed him lightly. He made no attempt to act like he was enjoying it. He just sat there and took it. There was only one person he'd kiss back at.

Charlotte went next. She went in the same pattern as Emma – kissing Chase first and he had a smug smirk on his face, as if he knew everyone would chose him. Then Charlotte moved on to Foreman. Unlike Emma however, she lingered on Foreman a little longer. Then she moved onto House and kissed him gently. House, again, just sat there and took it, making no effort to kiss back. He even folded his arms.

Then it was Cameron's turn. She went to Chase first, and even though she was blindfolded she could feel his smirk as she kissed him lightly. _Not number one_, she thought. Then she moved on to Foreman. She could feel Foreman's tension as she kissed him. Obviously he was uncomfortable with kissing a fellow employee.

And then, the one she had waited for – House. She knew it was him as soon as her lips touched his. Surprisingly, he was soft and gentle and kissed her back. His lips teased hers, grazing them gently, and then he rested his hands inside her lab coat and wrapped them around her back. She melted into his kiss, but they broke apart after several loud coughs from Chase and Foreman. The maximum was 10 seconds – they'd kissed for at least 30.

Chase and Foreman raised their eyebrows and House and he just shrugged at them. Then the guys shuffled themselves up again.

"Okay," said House "Ladies, you may now remove your blindfolds,"

All 3 girls removed the scarves and ties from around their eyes and then looked up at the boys.

"Right, choosing time," said House and he pointed at Emma "You first,"

"Number one," she said, and then looked around at the men, wondering which one was number one.

"You," said House, pointing at Charlotte.

"I pick number one too," she said, glaring at Emma.

"Oooh, conflict. Lastly, Cameron,"

He looked at her carefully and their eyes met. She smiled.

"I pick number…three," she said.

House's eyes lit up and he smirked at her.

"Okay, that wraps it up. You two both picked Chase, so Chase, choose,"

Chase looked at the two women. "Emma," he said and she grinned, moving over to him.

Charlotte frowned and stormed out the room, muttering under her breath.

"Foreman, you didn't get any votes, sorry. They're just not into the way black guys kiss,"

Foreman frowned too. "Stupid game anyway,"

"So, Cameron…" said House, turning to her "That means you…picked me,"

"Oh really? Darn it, I wanted Foreman," she teased and he moved over to her.

He looked around at Chase who had his undivided attention on Emma and at Foreman who was sulking at the computer.

House wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her again. But he left his lips hovering just above hers.

"I think the rules are that you get to kiss me again," he said, their noses brushing.

"Well, I guess if they're the rules," she said, shrugging, a grin on her face.

Smoothing her hands up his neck, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again – this time they had more than 10 seconds and tongues were allowed. They took advantage of that fact and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When he pulled away, he kept his face close to hers and moved his hands over her hips.

"Wanna go get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as we get to do this again," she said, placing another kiss on his bottom lip.

He smiled. "Definitely,"


	10. Stare

_**A/N -** This idea randomly came to me when I was lying in bed yesterday morning, so I wrote it all down on paper and managed to type it up today. I really liked writing this. I'm gonna bump the rating up to a T because things get a little sexual, but nothing too severe, just some fluffy, sexy fun :) the best kind, obviously. To me, now more than ever, these little drabbles have become really important in keeping my Hameron spark alive. I hope that they fluffy, romantic moments do the same for you too! Enjoyyyyy! :) _

**Stare**

Cameron stared into House's eyes. Not in the lovey-dovey, I-love-you-so-much-I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-you way, but in the must-not-look-away sense. She had challenged him into a staring contest that evening after he'd boated that he was the champion, and absolutely unbeatable by anyone.

Now, only a few minutes in, she wished she hadn't.

His eyes were so intense, that it felt like he was stripping her naked with his gaze. But, his eyes were also so unbelievably gorgeous in their bright blue state, that Cameron was almost unable to look away. She noticed him smirk slightly as he realised she was straining not to blink.

She truly loved his eyes though. They were one of his charms that she fell in love with almost instantly. They say the eyes are the window into the soul and in House's case, they were.

Sometimes they were cool and steely, or if he was in pain or angry, they darkened to an almost navy colour. But, after being with him and waking up next to him every morning, Cameron noticed how bright and vivid they were first thing in the morning. She also loved how they softened when he looked at her.

But, what she loved most about his eyes, was that he had this ability to make her feel hot with one look; to sweep over he body with his gaze and let her know what he thinks of her attire. His eyes could say 'I love you' more easily than his mouth and after being with him for a year, and working for him for almost four, she knew exactly what he was thinking or feeling when his eyes connected with hers, more easily than anyone else could. It was their own special language.

"Ha! You blinked!" he teased and turned around to sit facing the TV again.

Lost in her thoughts, Cameron had forgotten she was supposed to be playing.

"No fair!" she laughed "Come on, Greg, one more time. I wasn't concentrating!"

He laughed. "Just accept it – I am the champion,"

"Come on, one more!"

House sighed dramatically and then turned to face her again as she sat cross-legged next to him.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Because this time there's no excuses,"

"Okay, okay," she laughed.

"No, 'I wasn't concentrating'" he said in a high pitched voice and she hit him lightly.

"Okay," he said, eyes locking onto hers. "Go,"

Their eyes attached again, as if a force was holding them together. House smiled at the concentration on her face and he decided to have a little fun. Gently, he grazed his hand over her knee and up and thigh slowly.

"Would it be cheating if I did this?" he asked, keeping his eyes on hers. Cameron didn't say anything, but inhaled sharply as his fingers grazed higher.

Then his fingers sneaked under her tee and found warm, soft skin. "What about this?"

Cameron smiled. Two could play at this game.

She reached over and ran her hand up his leg and around the inside of his thigh. "Would it be cheating if I did _this_?" she said and he smirked.

Her hand ran up and under his tee, her nails scraping lightly across his abs and they eyes remained locked in an un-breakable force.

House decided to step things up a little and gently leaned her backwards against the couch, moving her legs out from under her and then settling his weight against her. He brought his face closer to hers, eyes never straying.

"I think this might be cheating?" she said smiling.

"What?"

She grinned and slid her fingers into his hair. "Seducing your opponent is definitely against the rules of a staring contest,"

"Not if the opponent is willing to be seduced," he grinned.

Then he leaned forward and nipped lightly at her bottom lip, making her moan slightly as she tried to reach for his kiss without breaking their stare. Cameron ran her hands inside the back of his tee and down his strong, muscular back before tucking them inside the waistband of his boxers, gently stroking his sensitive skin. House groaned and broke their eye contact so he could bury his face in her neck and kiss up to her ear lovingly.

A grin broke out on Cameron's face as she ran her hands through his hair again, tipping her head back slightly to encourage his ministrations.

House paused and then softly bit her earlobe before whispering. "I know,"

_:) I liked writing this one :) Review if you liked reading it!_


	11. Calm

**_A/n - _**_Well, I haven't written a drabble in a while as I've been busy writing chapters for my story Want, Need Love, and I've also been searching for inspiration for some drabble ideas. This one is a bit different, but it came to me last night - it's written from a House POV, but still kinda fluffy :) enjoy..._

**Calm**

**Calm;** _noun_: a state of tranquillity.

She is the calm in my life. Somehow, I think she always has been, even before we got together. Cameron always had this way of smiling at me when she brought be coffee or saying something to let me know I was doing the right thing, and I would de-stress for a moment or two.

I don't know how she does it, but she has this power to soothe my brain with a simple touch or a few reassuring words.

She is the calm in my life.

With her, I know that if I've had a shitty day where everything has gone wrong or my leg is giving me unbearable pain, she will be there at the end of the day. She will wrap her arms around my shoulders and let me bury my head in her neck. She will run her fingers through my thinning hair or smooth her delicate hands down my cheeks and softly press her lips to mine.

I can lose myself in her, if only for a moment, when suddenly all is right in the world and there is no leg pain or dying patient or annoying team. Because when she pulls me close and whispers that she loves me, I can no longer be angry at the world, at Cuddy, at my leg.

She is the calm in my life.

When she tells me everything will be okay, I believe her. I trust her. Even in my dark hours where the pain rips through my leg and slices through my whole body, she doesn't coat me in sympathy – she just lies next to me, presses a kiss to my temple, links her fingers with mine and tells me that everything will be okay. I believe her. I trust her. With her, I will be okay.

As I lay in bed, tired and my body and brain desperately seeking sleep after a long, stressful day, I find myself unable to drift off while Cameron is still at work.

I am turning into a sap.

The front door clicks open and then shuts and I am pleased, almost relieved. The bedroom door opens a crack and I watch her silhouette undress and then climb in beside me.

"Hey," I whisper and she curls her body against mine.

I wrap my arms around her as she kisses my chest and suddenly I feel the tension drain from my body.

"Did I wake you?" she asks, her hand smoothing across my naked chest, coming to rest over my heart.

"No, I was awake."

"At 2.30 in the morning?"

"I can't fall asleep without you," I mumble, quickly feeling my body succumb to sleep. I can feel her grin against me, but she doesn't say anything.

Just as I drift off, she kisses my ear softly and whispers, "I love you," before tucking her head next to mine.

I smile and whisper her words back.

She is the calm in my life.


	12. Hands

_**A/N **- Hello :) Just another cute drabble from me because I can't help myself. This just popped into my head yesterday, so I scribbled it down and here we are :) Thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this one... :) _

_**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I still don't own **House MD** by the way :) _

**Hands**

He had such exquisite hands - completely beautiful in every way.

Cameron had never really looked at the properly, but as they sat together on the couch watching TV, her legs draped over his lap and his hands resting on her knees, it was the perfect time.

Carefully, she picked up his right hand and smoothed her palm across the back, over each vein and each knuckle.

House looked over at her briefly and raised one eyebrow, but continued to watch the TV, allowing her to caress his hand gently.

His fingers were long and bony – pianist hands. As she ran her thumb over each fingertip, she noticed that they were callous and hard – guitarist hands. But then she thought about how delicate and soft his fingers were – doctor's hands, lover's hands. Those fingers had saved lives and made her scream in passion more times than she cared to remember.

Then she turned his hand over and softly hand her fingertips across his palm which was smooth slightly sweaty and she thought about what each line on his hand meant. Her friend in college was a bit of a hippy and loved all that palm reading and fortune telling stuff, and Cameron had gradually picked up the basics after constant readings. She had always wondered what his hands would reveal.

Cameron smiled as she traced his heart line, the line that represents love life. On his right hand, it curved steeply underneath his middle and index finger, showing that he had a strong sexual desire. However, the right hand only shows personal experience in love and how you relate to other people, where as the left hand shows how you feel about yourself and the feelings that lie underneath the surface.

In curiosity, Cameron picked up House left hand and studied his left heart line. It was completely different and stopped right underneath his middle finger which made her smile – he had a strong need for love and the desire to be loved.

Next she ran her fingertips across his head line, the line that represents how you think. On House, this one was simple – on both hands he had a dead straight line that was disconnected at both ends showing that although he thought clearly and concentrated on tasks, he had a carefree attitude – very fitting indeed.

His life line curved around his thumb, but was in a chain like pattern, showing weak health. Cameron glanced up at him briefly as she held his hand in hers. His face was glued to the TV screen and she thought about his leg and his pills and she wondered how he coped every day. Sometimes she just wished she could kiss all his pain away. She wondered if he'd be different if he'd never experienced muscle death. Then House must have sensed she was looking at him and he turned to look at her. He smiled at her and then leaned his head in to kiss her quickly on the lips. As he turned his head back to watch the screen again, a small smile on his lips, Cameron realised just how much she loved him; pain or no pain.

Cameron smoothed her thumb across his palm and along each of his delicate fingers again, revealing the fact that is hands said so much about him. Each line, each groove, each tiny wrinkle revealed something about his personality – but she wasn't surprised. His hands had always been so expressive that his palms were bound to be an open book.

The constant twirling of his cane, the piano keys pressed in a perfect pattern, the buttons of his Gameboy, the throwing and catching of his tennis ball, the surgeries and rare patient exams, the messy scrawl of a signature, the gentle caress down her back or through her hair, blouse buttons quickly undone...

House then slotted his fingers with hers, snapping Cameron from her thoughts. She looked up and met his eyes and his smile.

"Anything interesting?" he asked and Cameron grinned.

She loved how they'd become so comfortable with each other that he would just let her play with his hands absently without a seconds thought. A few months ago, he would never have done that.

"You have a floating 'head' line and you have two completely different 'heart' lines on your right and left hand," she said, and he leaned in to kiss her as he scooted her up a little to sit further across his lap.

"So do you," he said, smirking a little as his lips grazed her jaw.

"I do?"

"Yup, completely different. " he said and then he pulled his head back to look at her. "I'm very observant about these things,"

Cameron grinned and ran her hand down his chest. She kissed him again.

"Matching heart lines signify true love," she whispered with a small smile and House chuckled.

He then lifted her right hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"The hands never lie either,"


	13. Believe

**AN **- _A small drabble I wrote this evening after a wave of inspiration. It's fairly deep, and quiet serious, but still Hameron fluff :) Reviews are love..._

**Believe.**

_What do you believe in?_  
_Do you believe in your next breath?_  
_That it will be there?_  
_Do you believe in chance or fate, that you_  
_Were born to be here in this time, this moment, this place?_  
_Do you believe that you were born to go gently into this night?_  
_Or do you believe that you were born to fight?  
- Poem by Esther Iverem_

"What do you believe in?" asked House softly as he and Cameron lay in bed one morning.

Cameron had her back pressed to his chest, her fingers tracing intricate patterns on his forearm that was wrapped around her middle.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear his question.

"What do you believe in?" he repeated as his kissed the back of her neck.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking about his question. It was such a complex question for the morning, and had so many answers. What _did_ she believe in?

"I believe in science," she said quietly, her fingers never leaving his arm. She felt him smile slightly against her neck as he kissed it softly.

"I believe in logic and people and I believe that everything happens for a reason,"

Cameron was quiet again for a minute and House breathed in her morning scent; skin, clean hair, clean sheets and something uniquely Cameron.

"I believe in music," she said "and the power it has over people and their emotions."

Then she carefully turned over so she was facing him, her hand stretching up to stroke his neck, another days stubble rough under her fingers.

"I believe in love," she whispered and he looked down at her, catching her eye as his hands wrapped around her back.

Cameron smiled a small smile. "I believe in you,"

Her fingers teased the soft hairs on the back of his neck and House couldn't resist – he lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips across hers.

"I believe that this was meant to happen, that _we _were meant to happen. Everything has lead me to this moment, to you,"

House looked into her eyes before lowering his head to her shoulder, his hands never stopping their gentle caress along her naked back. They laid in silence for a while, morning light stretching across them in a gorgeous, summery way.

"What about you?" whispered Cameron into his ear "What do you believe in?"

She knew it could be a dangerous question, but she hoped that as she softly ran her fingers through his hair and the summer sun peaked its head above the horizon and strectched across their carpet, he wouldn't clam up or make a joke and their sincere, honest conversation would be forgotten.

At first, Cameron thought that he'd fallen asleep, but every now and again he placed a kiss on her shoulder and his hands never stilled. He was thinking.

"I believe in the truth," he said after a while. "I believe in science and Darwin's Theory of Evolution,"

Cameron smiled against him briefly.

"I believe in Wilson's cooking and art and music and Shakespeare and Beethoven," he said. "I believe in life – that everything we do matters,"

Then House lifted his head and Cameron found his sparkling blue eyes with hers.

"And I believe in love, even though I never have before," He smiled at her. "I don't believe in love at first sight but I believe in falling in love and realising that you'd do anything in your power to make someone else smile,"

Cameron smiled widely and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Then House laughed.

"I'm such a sap," he mumbled and Cameron grinned before kissing him again, his mouth opening beneath hers.

"I love you," said Cameron as they broke apart.

"I love you too,"

Cameron rested her head on his chest, feeling the drum of his heart and the gentle rhythm of his breathing.

"I believe in us," said House quietly after a moment.

A smile tugged at Cameron's mouth. "Me too,"


	14. Nightmares

**A/N- **_Aloha! This has been floating around on my laptop since summer, so I updated it a little, and here it is :) A very fluffy little snippet where Cameron comforts House when he has a nightmare :) Hope you like it! _

**Nightmares**

House sat bolt upright, sweat soaking his body as he panted loudly. He quickly looked over to check Cameron was still beside him and then he let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

For a while, he'd been having these horrible nightmares. Usually, House didn't even dream, let alone have a nightmare. But he'd been having recurring nightmares and in each one, he lost her.

In every dream, something bad happened to Cameron.

In one dream, she'd been shot – caught up in drive-by shooting in the bad part of the neighbourhood. He had tried to get to her, but everything was going wrong; his bike wouldn't start, his car tyres had been slashed so he tried to run. He ran so hard, not caring about his leg and then when he got to her, lying in the street, no-one else cared. People were walking past her body as if they couldn't see her. House had cried out for someone and then buried his head in her bloody neck.

Then he woke up.

In another dream, he was at her funeral. Hundreds and hundreds of people had gathered in a chapel, but House wasn't allowed in. He tried everything, but doors were locked, windows were boarded and all he could hear was her voice.

In some dreams, she didn't die, but he lost her in other ways. Sometimes he dreamt that he walked in on her with another guy – sometimes a random man, but sometimes Chase or Foreman or Wilson.

But then he'd wake up and she would be there, curled up beside him with her hand across his chest. House would kiss her and curl back into her body in an attempt to forget all about the terrible nightmares.

After House confided in Wilson about his nightmares, Wilson said it was because House was so afraid of losing her. He was afraid of messing up or saying the wrong thing and he was afraid that she'd leave him with a broken heart.

As usual, Wilson was probably right. House was scared; scared of losing her, scared of hurting her; scared of being hurt again.

House screwed his eyes shut, and pressed his palms to his eyelids, trying desperately to make the images leave his mind. Then he heard a voice beside him.

"Hey," said Cameron softly, as she glided her hand up and down is sweaty back comfortingly and then sat up too "What's wrong?"

House turned to her and reached out to touch her cheek. "You're okay, you're here," he said and he smiled "You're okay,"

Cameron placed a kiss in his palm, her hand covering his as he gently cupped her face. "Of course I'm okay,"

"And I do love you, no matter what they say. I tried to get to you, and they were shouting and you were crying and I wanted to reach you but-"

Cameron stopped him by placing her fingers against his lips. "Shh, its okay, _I'm_ okay," she whispered, trying to sooth him. "I'm safe, I'm here,"

House shook his head, deflated. "Sorry, I just..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It was just a nightmare...again,"

Cameron leaned in and kissed his lips softly. A kiss of reassurance, of comfort, of love. Then she stroked his damp hair, calming him in the same way one would calm a child.

"What happened?" she asked and House sighed again, momentarily reliving the dream.

Then he gently pulled her down to lie beside him and they lied on their sides, facing each other. He wanted her close. Cameron stroked his face, patiently waiting for him. Then House looked up into her eyes as his hand slipping round her waist, needing physical contact.

"We were at the beach," he said "And you were wearing that red bikini,"

Cameron smiled, but let him continue.

"We spent the whole day there, just lying in the sun and it was perfect. And then you said you wanted to go for a swim, but I told you not to because the water wasn't safe, but you kissed me over and over again, telling me that you'd be fine and that you loved me,"

Cameron listened, looking into his blue orbs as he told her his nightmare, stroking his hair like she was calming a child.

"So you went down into the sea and at first, everything was okay, but then, you screamed and started going under,"

House looked down at the sheets, his grip subconsciously tightening on her.

"No-one was doing anything, and I started to run down to the water, calling the life-guards, but they all said you were fine, but you were screaming and crying,"

"You were screaming for me and I couldn't do anything," he said "I tried to get into the water, but it was burning hot and it scalded all my feet,"

"You were calling out saying, 'why aren't you saving me?' and I tried everything to get to you, I tried shouting, but you kept going underwater. Everyone was standing round staring at me, telling me to save you, saying that I must not love you and I didn't care that you were drowning,"

House met her eyes, tears trickling from them and he reached out to brush one away with his thumb.

"I couldn't save you," he whispered and she closed her eyes, letting the tears flow freely.

Even though they were just nightmares, she couldn't help but feel upset. He had been dreaming of losing her and she could see how distressed he was by his nightmares. When dreams blend into reality, sometimes it's hard to define what's real and what's not, so Cameron was determined to convince him that everything was alright.

Then she opened her eyes again and met his before leaning forward and kissing him. Their foreheads rested against each other and Cameron cupped his face lightly.

"It was just a nightmare," she whispered "I know that if I was in trouble, you'd fight for me, you'd save me. I know you would,"

House pressed a light kiss to her cheekbone, his nose nuzzling hers. "I thought you were gone," he said "I thought I'd lost you,"

"You won't lose me," she told him "Ever."

They laid in silence, calm just lying in each others arms as they started to slip back into sleep, despite the birdsong outside.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too,"

House sighed and held her closer. All was right again.


	15. Because

_**A/N - **a little drabble i came up with this morning :) Set at the beginning of House and Cameron's relationship where House keeps finding an excuse to kiss her at work. Enjoy :)_

**Because**

"Okay, the patient in room 4 is going to need some blood tests," said Cameron to the nurse in the clinic as she scribbled in the file. "Just let me know when it's all done,"

It had been a long day and Cameron was tired of clinic patients and runny noses and STDs.

She turned around and was met suddenly by a pair of lips of hers. She squeaked and then grinned as she realised who was kissing her. Cameron relaxed into his kiss, smoothing her hands through his hair as House wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What was that for?" said Cameron, a grin on her face as they pulled away.

House just smiled. "Because you looked like you needed it,"

She laughed and kissed him softly again. "I did,"

House was very good at that. He was very good at noticing when she needed affection and giving it to her without hesitating. He was also quite the romantic when it came to kissing her at work.

One day, during a DDX, Cameron and House stood at the sink making coffee, reeling off ideas as to why the patient was in a coma. As Chase and Foreman argued, House dipped his head and kissed Cameron softly on the lips. Before she could ask the question, House whispered into her ear, "Because you smell like strawberries." She had a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

Sometimes Cameron would be standing at the sink alone making coffee whilst the others were in the clinic and House would walk in, spin her round and kiss her passionately. His rough hands would cup her face as her hands slide inside his jacket and rest on his hips. When they pulled away, flustered and smiling he just said, "Because you wore a skirt today," as he gently smoothed his hand up her bare leg, and slipping slightly underneath her skirt.

They seemed to slip into a habit of every time House made a point of kissing Cameron at work, he gave her a reason.

He kissed her in the elevator, pushing her gently against the wall and kissing down her neck. "Because you made me pancakes for breakfast," he mumbled and Cameron chuckled against his hair.

He pulled her into his lap as he watched Monster Trucks in his office and slipped his hands around her waist. His lips grazed hers so softly and then he whispered against her mouth, "Because you wore your hair down today,"

When House spotted Cameron talking to the good looking new doctor from Paediatrics, House marched over, interrupted their conversation and kissed her fiercely. He eyed the new doctor, giving him a death glare and making him turn and walk away. "Because you're mine," said House into her neck as he began to kiss her skin softly. Cameron smoothed back his hair and smiled slightly. He was so cute when he was jealous.

Then one day, House and his team lost their patient. It had hit Cameron the hardest as she had spent a lot of time with the 29 year old woman, and they had developed a friendship. House found Cameron in the lab, sobbing gently as she cleared up.

He pushed the door open and she turned when she heard him. "Hey," he said.

She didn't reply and House moved closer to her. "C'mere," he whispered, placing his cane down and opening his arms.

Without hesitation, Cameron walked into his embrace and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. House stroked her back and her hair, kissing her temple as he whispered that everything was okay.

"There was nothing we could have done," said House "It wasn't your fault,"

"That doesn't stop it hurting," she replied.

"I know,"

House pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He pushed her hair from her face and softly wiped the tears from her eyes. When he looked at him he smiled a small smile.

Then House leaned down and kissed her ever so gently. It was a kiss filled with love and comfort and affection; a kiss to show her that he was there for her no matter what.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" he said with a smile.

Cameron chuckled a little and looked up at him. "What was that for?" she said.

House linked their fingers together and smiled at her, making Cameron's heart swell and her eyes water all over again.

"Because I hate to see you cry, because I want to make you smile,"

He kissed her again and then his eyes found hers. "Because I love you,"

After that, House never gave her a reason for kissing her. But every time he did, Cameron knew it was because he loved her.


End file.
